The Infinity Killer
Merle Abrahams (also known as The Infinity Killer) is a serial killer in GTA V. Though he is never seen in the game, he is mentioned various times. Abrahams is the cause of the "Infinity Murders" carried out In 1999, in which he murdered 8 people and buried them in a secret place in San Andreas. The following information was carefully pieced together and constructed from various clues found within Grand Theft Auto V. Description Very little is known about Merle Abrahams' life. He was born in 1947, although his location of birth has not been determined. He resided in a home in Sandy Shores for much of his life, until he began developing a severely psychotic state of mind, and an apparent obsession with the number 8 and infinity (∞). He claimed that "8 is just infinity turned sideways", hence his nickname The Infinity Killer. In 1999, Abrahams reached the peak of his psychosis when he murdered 8 male joggers and hid their bodies around the state, in a murder spree which was nicknamed by authorities as "The Infinity Murders". Soon after, he was captured by the police and incarcerated in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. At some point during his incarceration, his house in Sandy Shores was intentionally set on fire and vandalized, possibly by one of his neighbors. Abrahams later died in December 2004 at age 57, while awaiting trial for the Infinity Murders. He never confessed to have carried out the murders, but he admitted to having an irrational obsession with the number 8. The bodies of his murder victims were never found. The Infinity Mystery There are many in-game clues around the state of San Andreas, which reference Merle Abrahams and the Infinity Murders. Most of these clues come in the form of short phrases written on walls by Abrahams himself, usually describing his motivations behind the murders. These clues illustrate his psychotic mentality and his rise to insanity over the course of a few years. Merle's House Merle Abraham's house is located in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. The house appears to have been set on fire intentionally some time before the events of GTA V, because its interior is severely charred and burned. The house appears to have been abandoned for many years, as it is in a very decrepit state. Inside the house, the player can find the phrase "There will be 8" written in black ink on a broken chunk of wall. Further inside the house, there is another phrase written in black ink, just behind a small shelf. The phrase reads "8 is just infinity stood up". Both of these signs were written by Abrahams himself. Next to this, there are three sets of five-tic marks, adding up to 15. The significance of these marks is unknown, as Merle seems to be fascinated with the number 8. Tied to a rafter that runs through the roof of the "There will be 8" room is a pair of small shoes dangling down. These shoes appear to be too small for a grown man or woman to wear, but could fit a small child. On a back wall of the house, the phrase "Go away Merle Abrahams you're a wrong 'un" can be seen written in large letters. It has been theorized that one of his neighbors wrote this on his home to shame him. Rock Graffiti Main article: Serial Killer Nursery Rhyme '' In Sandy Shores, close to Merle Abraham's home, there is a large rock in a field near the main road. On the side of the rock, there is a short nursery rhyme written by Abrahams, referencing his murders and his psychotic state of mind. There is also something mentioned about dead bodies in the Pacific Standard Job setup called Signal where Avi Schwartzman says "I know his (Lester) secrets, I know where the bodies are buried." this is quite suspicious leading to the Infinity 8 killer, but as the world says - a mystery is never completely solved. Next to this poem, the number 8 is scrawled various times on the rock. This poem may have been written after Merle Abrahams killed all of his victims. Prison Graffiti Inside the Bolingbroke Penitentiary, there is another clue left by Abrahams. It has been proven that Abrahams was incarcerated at this prison until his death in 2004. On a wall of the recreation yard near cellblock 9A, there is some more writing left by Abrahams. The writing goes as follows: "Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth, there the infinite 8 shall stay until I return". This is a highly cryptic statement made by Abrahams, and it may be one of the most obscure clues within the Infinity Mystery. The phrase "Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth" could be a reference to Mount Chiliad. It is possible that Mount Chiliad was once a volcano, hence the term "Fire once spewed forth". Mount Chiliad is also next to the Pacific Ocean, which explains the next part of the phrase "Where water meets land". Finally, the "Infinite 8" could be his 8 victims. This statement could be a clue as to where his 8 murder victims are buried. Next to this statement, there appears to be a small detailed map of the small islands north of Mount Chiliad. Bloody Footprints If the player goes to the Yellow Jack Inn in Sandy Shores, he will be able to find strange bloody footprints around the 8 ball pool table. This is possibly a hint at Merle Abrams, who was obsessed with 8 and infinity. Corpses ''See main article: Infinity Murders. If the player investigates the small islands north of Mount Chiliad, he will be able to find 8 bodies at the bottom of the seafloor, bound in burial wrappings and laid to rest. It has been proven that these are the bodies of the 8 dead joggers which were killed by Abrahams in 1999. Fire Pits and Seaside Hut On the peninsula leading to the three smaller islands north of Mount Chiliad is a decrepit hut and a small RV. Next to hut is a littered bag from Burger Shot, ''a presumed fast food restaurant in the area. Multiple ''Burger Shot bags can be found inside Merle's house in Sandy Shores, implying that Merle has been to this hut, maybe to prepare the 8 dead bodies for their deposition into the sea. North of the hut area lies many scattered fire pits. At one in particular, a mysterious black box can be seen laying atop a gas barrel next to one of the fires. This box may be a gun box- one that Merle himself used. Newspaper Clipping Inside a small half-destroyed shack in Sandy Shores, a small newspaper clipping can be found nailed to a wooden roof support. The newspaper clipping dates back to December 2004, and it tells about Merle Abraham's death and the Infinity Murders which were carried out by him. Video Investigations Gallery Infin.jpg|Writing in the burned out house in Sandy Shores. 8 Wrong 'Un.jpg|Writing on the back wall, telling Merle to go away, and that he is a "wrong 'un", British slang for someone who has a screw loose. 8 Stood Up.jpg|Another set of writing, the obscured word is "stood." Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA V Category:Serial Killers